1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector for connecting a terminal of a memory card to a terminal on a substrate so as to be capable of data exchange.
2. Background Art
For example, since a mobile phone is to be used by registering personal information such as telephone numbers, it is desired that registered personal information can be transferred easily from an old machine to a new machine when upgrading to the new machine. Therefore, in recent years, a memory card connecter is soldered to a substrate integrated in the mobile phone, and the memory card for storing personal information is detachably attached to the connector. When the mobile phone is upgraded, the memory card is pulled out from the connector and is attached to the connector of the new machine for transferring personal information.
The memory card connector is desired to be able to retain the memory card firmly and allow the memory card to be attached and detached easily. Therefore, the memory card connector in the related art is provided with a housing having fitting holes at both ends and tabs substantially fitted into these fitting holes and had insertion strips that formed with projections at both ends. Then, the memory card connector is formed by inserting the insertion strips into the fitting holes on the housing, and attaching the tabs to the housing.
However, in the structure in which the insertion strips of the tabs are inserted into the fitting holes of the housing for assembly as in the related art, since the projections on the insertion strips are wider than the fitting holes of the housing, it is necessary to insert the tabs with a jig or the like with a strong force while deforming the housing. Consequently, the production cost is increased by introduction of the jig, and the assembly processes increase by a step of using the jig. Therefore, there arises a problem that the burden of the operator increases, and hence production efficiency is lowered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a memory card connector in which the burden of the operator can be alleviated by reducing the production cost required for introducing the jig and the operating processes, and hence the production efficiency can be improved.